


It's The Eyes

by addictwithapen (we_should_all_be_sleeping)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Jim, Demisexual Spock, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, stupid boys pine, vulcan is a country in asia, will add tags once i know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_should_all_be_sleeping/pseuds/addictwithapen
Summary: Modern high school AU where Spock moves to a local high school and runs into one Jim Kirk, who's doing his best (really) but mostly spends his time in love with Spock and his stupid bowl cut. Bones' isn't paid enough to deal with this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes folder for more than a year, and so i'm finally posting it. i wasn't sure where to start it so i hope chap 1 isn't as bad as i feel it is. also will all my chapters be named after songs? you guessed correctly.

Spock is in science when he gets the call. His teacher, a nice old lady, calls him by his name and says "Spock, honey, there's a call waiting for you at the office." Her tone betrays nothing, but Spock feels uneasy. He can feel his classmate's eyes watching him as he stands. The project he'd been working on, worth 30% of his final grade, was left unattended as he went to receive the call. 

He makes his way out the door and turns left, walking down the wooden hall. Spock had been attending the Vulcan Science Academy, a boarding school for those who wished to keep a connection to their culture even away from home, since year seven, though even after five years he felt no connection to the pictures or people that he passed in the corridor.  
When he reached the principal’s office, Spock knocked. A stern voice reached him even through the door telling him to enter. Spock pushed on the ornate handles and was immediately passed a phone that looked like it had been made in 1990's.  
"Hello?"  
"Spock." It is his father. Spock has not spoken to him since he visited home last term break.  
"Father. May I inquire to the nature of the call?"  
"It is your mother."  
"Mother? Is she well?" The call was odd. Sarek rarely, if ever, called Spock. If he wished to tell Spock something, his mother usually included it in their more frequent emails.  
"Unfortunately not- she had been feeling unwell and the doctors have found a growth in her liver." Short and straight to the point. If there was ever a time Spock wished his father was gentler it would have been now.  
"A growth- cancer?"  
"Indeed."  
Spock’s not sure where all the air has gone because he'd been breathing fine all day, but now there's nothing in his chest and it's impossible to breathe and the room feels like it's shrinking but that can’t be right and then-

“Spock?” He remembers where he is, what has happened, and that that is his mother’s voice.  
“Mother!” His voice sounds desperate even to his own ears. He vaguely registers the feeling that he hopes his father cannot hear him. “Is it true?”  
Spock can hear her sigh. He wants to cry. “It is. But they’ve caught it early, so there’s a high chance they’ll get it all.”  
“I want to come home.” He makes the decision before thinking it all the way through.  
“Spock,” her voice is soft, and it only makes Spock clench the phone harder. “Think about this. You’ve only got a years left, your time is best spent at the academy.”  
“I want to come home mother. I will not be parted from you.” He stops cold when a sudden realisation comes over him. “Unless you do not want me there, in which case I need not- “  
“Spock, honey, no. Of course not. I just want you to have a think about this.”  
“I have already made my decision. There are three weeks left until the year is over and I am home on Christmas break. I will simply enlist in a local high school.” It is perhaps not the most logical decision Spock has made, but he knows it is the correct one. He turns suddenly when the door opens, and another teacher enters. “I will see you soon, Mother.” Before she has a chance to say anything else, Spock hands the phone back to the principal and wordlessly leaves the office.

 

 

The remaining three weeks of school pass impossibly slow. Spock has always enjoyed his studies, being one of the top students in his class, but he finds he cannot concentrate and that he also simply no longer cares. When it is finally Friday, the last day of term, Spock already has his belongings packed. After class he says goodbye to his favourite teacher, a man named Sorek and an old family friend, and then returns to his dorm room. Like the rest of the school, Spock doesn’t feel much attachment to the room. He supposes he should considering it has been his home since he was 13. His roommate Stonn had never been outright rude to him, but his girlfriend T’Pring had a habit of flirting and Stonn did not appreciate the way she looked at Spock. As Spock gathers his bags and steps out the door, he does turn back. He wonders if things would have been different if Stonn knew Spock had no interest in girls, for better or worse. Spock does find, however, that he has no wish to discover Stonn’s response. He is done with this place, he decides, and closes the door. 

 

 

When Spock arrives home, he is alone. Michael, his adoptive sister, had more exams to complete and would arrive the following week. When he enters through the front door he is met by I-Chaya, their family dog, and his mother. “Spock!” She runs to him and engulfs him in a warm hug. Spock can feel himself relax in her embrace as he drops his bags and wraps his arms around her. She feels smaller than he remembers. She informs him that his father is away on a business trip. It does not surprise Spock. He is simply gratified that his mother still smiles and brushes his hair when they pull apart. “It’s good to see you.”  
“You too, mother. How do you feel?” She laughs as if he was asking after a common cold.  
“I’m fine, Spock, really- lower that eyebrow. Come, I just made some soup. It’s late.” Spock wants to protest he is no longer a child, that he’s practically been alone for these past few years, but he knows that will make her sad, so he does not. Instead he offers a slight twinge of his lips and nods, following her into the dining room. 

As he walks in, Spock notices that little has changed since he was home several months ago. There are some new pillows on the couch, and flowers in a vase on the table he does not recognize, but the rest is the same. It is relaxing, and so Spock takes a seat by the kitchen island. He watches his mother pour two bowls and comes to sit next to him. She smiles again as she takes a sip. Spock looks down into his bowl- it is Plomeek soup, one of his favorites.  
“I found a local high school, by the way. It’s called Enterprise High.” His mother says to start a conversation. “It’s only about 15 minutes away, and there’s a bus stop nearby, but you could walk if you wanted to.” Spock takes a long sip as he considers his reply.  
“Thank you, mother. I am positive that the school will suffice, and it will be a learning experience for myself to meet more Americans.” She laughs again, and it warms Spock inside. He wonders silently how long he will have to hear that laugh before it is taken from him.  
“They teach Vulcan too, which is how I got your father to approve.” Spock dismisses his earlier thoughts. He had not wondered too much about how his father had reacted to the news of him leaving the academy. Spock did not particularly care if he was honest. “I mean you really don’t need to take the classes, but I thought if you wanted to at least you had the choice.”  
“I will continue Vulcan for father’s sake.” Spock watches his mother purse her lips as she remains quiet.  
“I hope you enjoy it, Spock. High school was one of the best times of my life, and I know the academy wasn’t the best environment socially, so I hope you make some nice friends here.”  
He wants to remind her that he does not need friends, and protest that he does not even need them. But he knows he would be lying to them both so instead he nods and takes another sip of his soup. Spock has several more weeks until he begins the new year. It is just a high school, unlike the academy, which contained students from year one to year twelve. His new school is smaller, however, and none of them know a single thing about Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock wasn't nervous, he convinces himself. 

It was simply a big change, he had every right to be... apprehensive. 

Spock distracts himself as he stares up at the large sign in front of him that reads 'WELCOME BACK TO ENTERPRISE HIGH" and fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

He had perhaps not fully realised what a public high school would entail, so when he'd asked his mother six days ago when they would be collecting his uniform her smile confused Spock.  
"There's no uniform, Spock. It's free dress." His mother assures him the look on his face after she'd said that was priceless but he has to disagree. He'd had to go the shops, which was an experience in itself, and purchased some more... socially acceptable clothing. 

Spock had had no need for casual clothes while at the academy. He owned them, of course, but no more than the bare essentials that his mother and sister had picked out for him. He received sweaters from his mother every year as he constantly found himself chilled, but now he had to have an outfit for every day.

He's currently wearing dark slacks (his mother had tried convincing him of wearing some jeans, but the material was so stiff it made Spock uncomfortable) and a plain, dark grey tee-shirt. The shirt doesn't have a collar and it isn't tucked into his pants. Spock no longer wears a tie, or has a blazar. It was nice to know he had total freedom over his wardrobe, but the stability of pulling out a pre-made outfit from his wardrobe was a comfort to Spock.

The shock of having someone knock into him pulled Spock from his thoughts. There were more students now though Spock had ensured his early arrival to allow himself time to become familar with his timetable. The boy that bumped into him didn't stop and apologise and Spock watched him run to a group of other teens before he noticed a girl with blonde hair and pulled her into his embrace. Spock watched as their lips connected and pulled his eyes away. 

Such embraces were unseen on Vulcan, and therefore were not common at the academy. Spock knew it was different here, where the majority of students had light skin and features, and could express their affections publicly. 

A hand on his shoulder shocks him a second time and he quickly turns to find someone looking directly at him.  
"Hi, sorry, I just couldn't help but notice you weren't moving, and I wondered if you were new?" The girl looked to be around Spock's age, with warm skin similar to his own and long dark hair pulled into an neat ponytail. She wore a bright red dress that came above her knees and was smiling sweetly. "Yes. I am Spock."

"I'm Nyota Uhura, did you want me to show you where the office is?" She doesn't offer her hand for Spock to shake which is his first sign that this girl, Uhura, was more intelligent than she seemed. Vulcans do not shake hands, or hold hands in public. Uhura must know this. Spock offers his best attempt at a friendly face before nodding. 

"That would be much appreciated. I find myself more overwhelmed than I had thought I would be." She laughs and starts walking. Spock falls into step beside her. "Yeah, this place can be rather daunting. Where'd you move from?"

"The Vulcan Science Academy. I moved here not long ago." Uhura seems content with this. She does not ask why he has moved either.

"I thought so. I'm head of the linguistic club here, so I like to meet new people. You should visist sometime."

Spock is grateful for her as they enter a new door and she walks up to reception. "Perhaps," is his reply.

 

"Hi Number One. I've got a new kid with me." Uhura's head leans to his direction as he stands beside her. "Could we grab a map?"

The lady at the desk, Number One (surely a nickname, Spock decides), smiles and says "of course. Just a moment." 

Uhura turns to face Spock again. "Timetables are handed out in homeroom, but you should have been emailed a copy. Who's class are you in?" 

"Mr Lorca's? In room 103?"

"Ugh, Lorca. He's kinda gross, but I've got him too so I'll show you the way." Spock does not know what to say to that. He had half expected Uhura to tire of him once she realised Spock did not say much.

He settles for a "thank you, Uhura," and she just waves her hand.  
"It's Nyota. And it's no worries, I know this place can seem pretty big so I don't want to scare you off."

 

As they're walking down the corridors towards homeroom a group of boys wave and call out to Uhura. She rolls her eyes and ignores them. Spock cannot tell if they're friends or not, but he feels like Uhura would not have a problem dealing with them if they were not. 

 

It is not until lunch arrives does Spock work out if Uhura was friends with the boys they passed earlier this morning. She is. 

Uhura meets Spock outside his class as promised and they walk to the cafeteria together with a girl Uhura just had a class with. Her name is Gaila and she waves to Spock. 

When they start moving towards a specific table, Spock recognises a few of the boys. They notice Uhura and Gaila and stop talking to wave and say hello. "Hey guys," Uhura starts as she slides in an empty spot and motions for Spock to join her. "This is Spock. He's new so don't be dickheads." They laugh. 

"What's up dude?" One asks. He's asian and the shirt he's wearing references fencing. "I'm Hikaru, and this is Scotty." He motions to the man next to him who's mouth is full of his sandwhich. Scotty nods his head enthutisatically. 

"What kind of name is Spock?" The third man mumbles as Uhura glares at him. "What?"

"It is a Vulcan name." Spock answers stiffly. Spock hopes the man isn't as racist as the comment seems. The man seems to get what he asked however and does apologise. "Sorry. Names Leonard. Leonard McCoy."  
"If he's mean to you it means he cares." Uhura supplies to Spock, who is mutely watching the groups interaction. He nods.

He's already more aquainted with people here than he was at the academy. Spock once again is thankful for Uhura and even though the group of teens seems to have nothing in common, even Spock can tell from how comfortable they are with each other that they are close. 

Spock is going to say something when he's interupted by more yelling. Spock glances at Uhura, who's made eye contact with a blond that's heading towards their table. "Uhura! Always good to see you my love." Uhura rolls her eyes but she is starting to smile. 

"Kirk. I had kind of hoped you weren't coming back this year." 

The blond Uhura called Kirk puts his hands over his heart like he's been shot. Spock is startled by the piercing blue of his eyes. "You wound me, truly." Kirk squeezes in next to Leonard, who looks annoyed when Kirk wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

"Hey Bones. It's been too long." Leonard (Bones? Spock wonders.) rolls his eyes. 

"I saw you yesterday Jim. Shut up and eat." Kirk laughs and then his eyes move over to Spock, who is uncomfortable with all the attention. Spock can tell other's find Jim attractive, with strong blue eyes and wind-swept blond hair. He's tall and muscular, but his smile draws people in like a hurricane. 

Kirk pulls a menacing smirk and asks "well well, Uhura, weren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"No." Uhura states firmly. "Leave him alone, Kirk." 

She turns to Spock. "Don't listen to Jim Kirk, all he does is break hearts and have sex with animals." The words are cruel enough that it makes Spock blink. 

"Uhura." Kirk whines, "not just animals!" 

And then Uhura actually laughs and so Kirk takes a bite of his apple. "But actually, I'm Jim."

"My name is Spock." Spock decides he likes the look of Jim Kirk smiling at him pretty quickly. 

 

Conversation starts up again immediately about christmas break. Spock is content to listen and occasionally joins a conversation. He enjoys talking to Hikaru, though he leaves half way through lunch when a dark-haired boy waves at him from the door. The table wolfwhistle as Hikaru gives them all his middle finger (which he'd experienced at the shops and was informed by his sister was more commonly known as 'the rude finger') and gets up. "That's Ben, his boyfriend~~" Jim teases as Hikaru hits him on the head. Spock doesn't think he's heard more laughter in one place than this ever before. It is infectious, and even he feels giddy. 

Spock watches Hikaru and Ben holds hands as they lean in for a quick kiss before walking off. He's caught by Leonard's stares and is confused until he says "what kid? You got a problem with them?"

The table goes quiet as they watch Leonard and Spock. Spock shakes his head. 

"No." Spock watches Leonard relax instantly. He's curious about the question but then he realises Jim still has an arm around Leonard's shoulder. "My last school however, did. It is refreshing to see it is not a problem here." 

Leonard immediately looks guilty. "Sorry about that Spock! Bones is a mother hen."

Jim is staring at Spock again. "It's good though, since Bones here is the only straight one at this table." 

Leonard turns red and shoves Jim's arm off. "Shut up!"

Spock raises an eyebrow. "Then the two of are not...?" He gestures to the arm. 

"Oh? Bones and I? No way." Jim leans forward to rest his chin on one hand. "I'm free whenever you are."

Spock can feel his face heat up as the others laugh. "I- No, I am-"

"Jim. I told you-no."

"But look at him Uhura, he's gorgeous." And with that Jim winks. 

"And also uninterested in you."

"Why do you always get the cute ones?" 

Spock tunes out the friendly banter as he wills his face to calm down. He knows they are all joking and that they are friends, but the interactions are new for Spock and overwhelming. He knows his mother will be pleased with the effort he is putting in. 

 

 

After lunch Spock finds himself in art. He had had a spare block, and his mother had convinced him to take up something he enjoyed, and so, at her instance, he enrolled for studio arts. The classroom feels open from all the windows and Spock appreciates the natural lighting. There's trolleys with paints, and pens, and markers and already there are canvas' hanging to dry. The sight makes Spock feel warm inside and he decides the class will be relaxing. 

He takes his seat at a desk in the middle- not the front, and not the back. Either extreme causes too much attention to be placed on Spock. He is not paying attention to his surroundings so it comes as a surprise to him when someone suddenly pulls up the chair next to him and starts speaking. 

"Spock, right? It's Jim, from lunch. I'm friends with Uhura- though she'd never admit to it." 

Spock is startled and his eyes are drawn once again to Jim's. Spock suddenly recalls the time his mother had told him the eyes were the window to one's soul. If this was to be true Spock hoped the world's cruelties would leave Jim alone.

"Uhh Spock?"

"My apologies. I was... not concentrating." Jim is still smiling. Spock looks for the teacher but he cannot see anyone.

"If you're looking for Tilly, she's always late. It's fine, also."

Spock does not know what to say. Jim is beginning to look awkward and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Sorry about lunch, I will back off if you're not interested." For some reason Spock already doubts much of what he's about the infamous James Kirk. Which is surprisingly a lot. Most of it comes from Uhura, so Spock wonders if it is biased, but he has heard others as he was walking past them talking about Jim's 'hook-up's over the break.

Spock raises an eyebrow and is mildly amused.  
"We just met." Jim must sense his amusement, though, as his smile is back as he laughs. 

"Yeah, you're right. I feel like you're used to always being right." Spock feels his blush returning (how many times has it been today?) when the teacher, a young woman with bright red hair, enters. 

"Sorry, sorry! Not a good start I know, so we'll jump right into it." She sets her stuff down and Spock watches as Jim shuffles back to his desk. The space between them feels like it's stretching as she continues talking. He does not know why he feels like this. 

Jim does not seem to know anyone else in the class however, as the minute Miss Tilly stops talking and tells everyone to partner up, Jim turns straight to Spock. 

"Hey Spock, be my partner? We can team up and ruin everyone else's life." 

"I do not know if you even know what the project is about, Jim." Jim rolls his eyes at this and huffs.

"Such little faith, Spock. I think we'll work great together." Spock does not know how Jim does this, act so natural like he and Spock have been friends their whole lives. Spock has barely spoken to him. That does not change the fact that is does feel completely natural between him and the blond. 

"I suppose if you are all that is left, you will suffice." Jim goes silent and Spock immediately worries he's overstepped, Jim does not understand his dry humour, but then Jim is throwing his head back with laughter. It is loud enough that it draws their classmates attention and Spock ducks his head. 

"Hey, was that a joke Spock? You're pretty funny."

Spock has never been told that before. His family got most of his dry sarcasm but it fell flat to others (and his father). 

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun. We're gonna be great friends Spock." 

And then Spock is the one nursing a shy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock quickly finds himself in a routine once school starts, though it is quite different from his past ones. 

Enterprise is never dull. Spock constantly finds himself overwhelmed at his classmate's behaviour, there is yelling and talking when the teacher is and Spock finds he enjoys watching it all happen around him much more than he thought he would. 

The hallways are always loud but the noise is familar and comforting to Spock now, even if he cannot make out everything that is said. 

Spock even finds himself at ease now at the table of his friends (friends, such a new word) and even when Uhura is not present Spock feels comfortable insitgating conversation. He is proud of himself but mostly thankful for the others. They are almost like a little family, so familar with each other it reminds Spock of the action-filled movies his sister makes him watch, where the main characters would all die for each other. 

He wonders how many of his friends would die for each other.

It is a morbid question and Spock finds himself regretting thinking it and so he moves on. 

 

 

Despite science always being Spock's best class, he enjoys learning everything and anything, he will admit that art is quickly his favourite, however illogical that is. 

Spock finds he is not as bad as he thought, though he does do better when given a prompt. He enjoys creating something from nothing, watching the mediums mix together and create something beautiful. 

And if the only person he talks to in the class happens to be Jim, that is just coincedence. 

Jim is, as Spock discovers quickly, quite talented at anything he sets out to do. Art is no exception. Spock loves watching him just draw, watching the vision in his head translate to paper, something much more tangible. 

Once he starts looking Spock notices that even on days they do not have art together, Jim's hands are black with charcoal or has bright paint on his forearms. 

Spock pretends he does not find it as attractive as he does and instead complains to his mother of Jim's mess. She simply laughs it off and Spock wonders if she knows of his growing feelings. 

As strange as it is to admit, him and Jim fast became friends. Jim often insists Spock has a great sense of humour and that others were missing out, but that at least he got Spock to himself more often (which Jim had actually said to him once). It seemed Jim enjoyed rendering Spock speechless. 

Spock wondered when Jim would tire of him, or if his admiration was more obvious than he thought. 

Spock did not have crushes often and his one on Jim was strange. Spock never would have said he could get along with someone so... much. And at times it was tested, when he could smell marijuana on Jim on Mondays or when he heard girls wishing Jim would make a move on them. 

But then he'd do something simple like save Spock a seat at lunch, or draw something so soft in art, that Spock remembered why, like everyone else, he was so taken with Jim Kirk. 

 

 

Spock is, rather embarrassing, quite taken with Jim Kirk, he decides. Spock justifies his curiousity with Jim to the fact that he is unlike any other human Spock has ever met. Jim has this energy around him that makes him a natural leader, and even Spock finds himself inexplicably drawn to Jim. 

 

This is why Spock is not surprised when Uhura drags him to a school football practice during lunch one day, he finds himself watching Jim in a bright jersery yelling orders. Spock decides Jim was born to be a captain of some kind. They are joined by Hikaru and a new transfer student from Russia, Chekhov. 

Spock remembers only two weeks ago when they were at lunch and Chekhov walked in. Everyone loves a new kid, and Spock is sure he disappointed them, and with Chekhov's cute features, bubbly attitude mixed with a thick accent, he is quickly extremely popular. Spock cannot help but be a little jealous, not of his popularity but at the ease at which Chekhov finds himself with new people. 

Leonard said later that week, after Chekhov had started joining them most days, that he was only here because Hikaru had adopted him and would not let him leave. The table erupted into laughter but Spock found the sentiment accurate enough. 

Chekhov is a year younger than the rest of them, only freshly turned 17. Spock has heard rumours that he is a child genius and is only finishing high school at his parent's request. Spock enjoys Chekhov's company, it is true he is quite gifted for his age, especially if he has been in the public system his whole life. 

Chekhov is currently telling a story about something that was invented in Russia (though Spock doubts the story's credability, he stays silent) and Uhura is laughing at something Hikaru has said. 

Spock has always been receptive of others emotions when they are strong, in a sense that he tends to adapt to the mood of those around him. So on afternoons like today when the sun is shining and the heat is familar of Vulcan Spock can feel himself relax. The tension in his muscles leaves his body and he does not think of anything bad. 

At some point Spock must have closed his eyes and started to day dream because suddenly there's a loud noise and when Spock opens his eyes Jim is right in front of his face. Spock startles and falls backwards off his seat and then he sees Jim's eyes widen as he stretches out a hand to try and catch Spock. Instead of falling back though, Spock reaches for Jim's hand and they both fall forward. Spock is on his knees and Jim is sitting on the floor, with Spock basically on top of him. 

Spock opens his mouth to try and apologise but Jim is already grinning and says "hey Spock, it looks like you've fallen for me!" 

It leaves Spock speechless so he instead pushes Jim away as he stands up. He can hear Uhura and Hikaru snickering in the background. Jim looks flushed from his workout but not uncomfortably so. He's still in the jersery and Spock spots a bag nearby. "Sorry." Jim does look bad now, so Spock just sighs. 

"It is of no consequence, Jim. Though it did seem less like I had fallen for you, and more that you pulled me into you."

And then Jim is speechless and Spock feels awkward but Jim is laughing and then the bell is ringing. 

He turns to the others. Uhura picks up her bag and waves "I've got maths now. See you guys."

"Da. Hikaru and I have spares so ve are going back to mine!" 

And so suddenly Spock finds himself alone with Jim. 

"I have a free next, actually, and I was thinking of just chilling outside?"

Spock has to control himself as he opens his mouth to speak. "Me too. Would you mind if I joined you? There is a book I have been meaning to finish." 

"Sure. There's a spot on the other side of the oval with some trees I like to sit by." 

Spock picks up his own bag as Jim turns and reaches into his. Spock decides that Jim Kirk will be the end of him as he watches Jim take off his jersery and put on a dry shirt from his bag. He turns back around, slinging the bag onto his shoudler, and Spock wonders if he knows Spock was watching him. 

Jim is probably used to people watching him. 

The two of them make their way over across the school's playing field and Jim drops his bag by a large tree. He sits down and leans against the trunk and Spock just watches him. Jim gestures to the spot next to him and so Spock finds himself sitting down as well. 

Jim doesn't say anything as he starts scrolling through his phone and Spock sees an earphone bud in his ear. 

Spock finds his book and leaves it on his lap as he admires the scene around him. The weather is warm and there is a slight breeze in the air, but it is not enough to make Spock shiver. It is quiet and Jim is gently moving his head in time with his music. 

Spock opens his book, something his sister recommended, about a crew in space that are exploring new worlds and new civilizations. He has been reading for about ten minutes when he notices Jim peering into his book. 

Spock turns his head and watches Jim look sheepish. "Sorry. I was wondering what had you so focused but it's not in English?"

Spock raises an eyebrow amused. "No it is Vulcan. I do not have much use for it here now so I try and use it where ever."

Jim smiles, "I thought it looked familiar! I did Vulcan in middle school, actually, but I was so terrible at pronunciation I dropped it first chance I got."

"That is understandable. Many English speakers trouble with it- it took my mother several years to become fluent."

"To become fluent? Wouldn't she have learnt it as a kid?" Jim's question is only curious but it makes Spock hesitant.

"No, she is english. Only my father is vulcan." Jim's mouth is hanging open and Spock is embarrassed for no particular reason. 

"That's so cool! So you speak both right? Your english is so good." Jim is smiling and Spock feels his face flushing. He nods mutely as Jim continues to amuse himself. 

"Which one did you learn first? Do you think in one language? Hey, can you read me your book aloud?" 

Spock is surprised at Jim's questions but is not displeased. "I learnt them both simultaneously as a child." Spock ignores his last question but Jim is nothing if not persistent. His face cools down and he puts his phone away.   
"So?"

"So?" Spock repeats, hoping to make Jim smile. He does. 

"So, will you read aloud to me?" 

"I- I do not know-"

"Come on Spock! I really wanna hear you speak Vulcan." Spock is sure he is blushing immensely but he decides if he reads it will silence Jim, so he nods. Jim grins.

"Great!" And so Jim is looking at Spock expectantly and so Spock looks down and focuses on his book. 

Just like he thought, Jim does not interrupt. Spock starts off shy but before he knows it he is reading comfortably and finds he has missed the sound of Vulcan. 

Spock does not know how much time has passed but then he can hear a bell ringing, signalling the end of the day. His throat is dry but Jim doesn't seem to notice or care. His eyes are shut and he almost looks asleep. 

It is only when Spock finishes his sentence and does not start another that Jim opens his eyes. 

"That was the bell." Is all Spock can think to say. Jim is still staring at Spock, and he feels like Jim is studying him. 

Spock stands up and grabs his bag. "I will see you tomorrow, Jim." 

Jim looks like he is going to say something but Spock starts to walk away. 

"Hey, Spock ,wait!" Spock stops and turns around. Jim has hastily stood up and his blushing. 

Spock does not think he has ever seen Jim look flustered. 

"Are you going to the party on Saturday?" It's a strange question but Spock considers it. 

"Perhaps. Will you?" Jim looks startled but grins. 

"I am. Guess I'll see you then, huh!" And then Jim is gathering his things and so Spock makes his escape. 

Jim Kirk is going to be the end of him. 

 

 

Spock runs into Uhura at his locker, and it turns out Uhura's group (his group, Spock corrects) are planning to attend the party this weekend, and Uhura rolls her eyes because they all have a test Monday. 

"I don't know how they're all still passing," she admits to Spcok, who is now used to these comments and just keeps walking. He has never been to a party. 

"Would you be adverse to meeting Friday night and revising together?" He asks because he knows much Uhura's studies mean to her, and it is not like Spock would suffer from the meeting. Her flashcards are quite aesthetically pleasing. 

Uhura looks surprised but smiles and agrees. 

"While we're at it, do you want to get a drink together?" 

Spock is not the best at social dynamics but he can tell when someone means more than what they are letting on. 

He stops walking and Uhura notices and turns back. 

"As in a romantic date?" Uhura tilts her head but does not look embarrassed. 

"Yeah, if you want." She is not pushing anything onto Spock but he still feels regret when he shakes his head.

"I am sorry, Nyota, you are an intelligent woman, but I am- I do not-"

The words get caught in Spock's throat, and as easy as they are to say he finds he cannot- he has never said them aloud. Only ever admitted it to himself in the dark of night, in his own thoughts. It does not scare him, his lack of attraction to girls, but rather what his parents would say. What his father would say.

"It's ok, Spock, you don't have to say it. I kinda figured, you know." Uhura starts walking again and Spock catches up.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. It's just- the first things most guys try and do is get in with me, and you seem much more interested in Jim than me."

Spock can feel his face flush. His whole body feels warm and he tries not to stutter. Uhura seems to take note of his discomfort, she truly does understand people quite well.

"It's not obvious, Spock, if you're worried. And if you're worried that it's Jim Kirk- of all people Spock, you could do better - I'm not mad or anything." Spock doesn't feel like mentioning Jim again, uncertain in his feelings.

"Can we still be friends?" Is that he asks after a moment of silence.

Uhura smiles "of course, Spock. And I'd appreciate it if we could still get together to revise some time." 

Spock almost feels bad at how desperate his question must have seemed but Uhura has not looked back at him or said anything about it, so he decides it is fine.


End file.
